His Voice
by footballprincess
Summary: His voice is dynamic, over the years it has changed, but she's always been listening, that will stay the same. He's loud and she's gentle, of course that plays a part, but he talks with his soul, and she listens with her heart. Oneshot, mind the rating.


**A/N: This is a random bit of stuff that came to me this morning. It's not great, but I had to write it down, and once I typed it I thought I might as well put it up, see what you guys all think. So, tell me! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Guess who the characters are, the answer is at the bottom.**

They're eleven. His voice is mischievous, and it worries her. It's a terrible idea to set rabbits loose in the great hall, and they could get into so much trouble. But she finds herself drawn in by his voice, and she opens the latch on the cage of rabbits, and they scamper everywhere. They get detention, of course, but she secretly doesn't mind, because she gets to listen to his voice argue with McGonagall. She knows he's a mischief-maker, his voice gives it away. It worries her, but she goes along, just for fun.

They're twelve. His voice is teasing, and it worries her. Messing with Marcus Flint is not a smart thing to do, and Wood will be mad that they're looking for trouble the day before a Quidditch game. But he's just so good at comebacks, and she can't stop listening, and she laughs and adds a few insults of her own. She has to sit out for ten minutes of the game, but she doesn't care, because she gets to listen to his voice talking about the match. She knows he likes teasing, his voice tells her that. It worries her, but she goes along with it, because they're friends.

They're thirteen. His voice is bubbly, and it worries her. She should be concerned that he's hopped up on sugar and running back and forth all around Hogsmeade, he's going to get hurt. But his laughing voice makes her laugh, and she runs around the village with him. A pair of seventh years runs into them and they fall and tumble down the sloped cobblestone street. They spend the night in the hospital wing, but it's okay because it gives her the chance to hear his voice complaining about the bitter taste of the potions the nurse makes them drink. He's absolutely crazy, she can tell by his voice, and it worries her, but she goes crazy with him, because it's so much more fun being crazy than normal.

They're fourteen. His voice is flirting, and it worries her. Playing such games with her best guy friend isn't going to end well for either of them; her friends will say 'I told you so.' But something about his voice makes her keep coming back for more, and so she keeps batting her lashes and smiling into her butterbeer. They end up hurting each other, obviously, but it's all right again when his voice, deep and sincere, apologizes, taking her hand, begging for forgiveness on bended knees. He's a flirt, his voice is proof enough. It worries her, but she flirts back, because he's the only one she wants to flirt with.

They're fifteen. His voice is firm, and it worries her. She shouldn't let him keep watch with some of the other boys, he could get hurt or killed or worse. But his voice is the only thing keeping her calm and sane in this vortex of chaos, and she clings to it like a lifeline, nodding when he tells her to stay inside where it's safe. She stays indoors, sheltered from a danger that's loose outside, because his voice told her to. He's sleepy in class the next day, she knew he would be, but it doesn't matter, because she gets to hear his deep voice, slow and drowsy. He's growing up, his voice shows it. It worries her, but she lets it happen because she's growing up too.

They're sixteen. His voice is soft, and it worries her. She shouldn't be dancing this close to him, she shouldn't get such a thrill from his touch, they might break each other's hearts. But his husky voice, whispering in her ear makes her shiver, and she closes her eyes and tips her chin up at him as they sway to the soft, slow music. Most of the younger students are asleep now, but for all she cares, they could be alone on the dance floor, just her ears and his voice. They get scolded for indecent behavior, but it's okay, she'll get to hear his voice whispering in her ear many more times, she knows it. He's in love with her, his voice is a dead giveaway. It worries her, but at the same time, she's ecstatic, because she's in love with him, too.

They're seventeen. His voice is whimpering, and it worries her. He shouldn't rebel against this diabolical woman with total control over them, she could punish him and expel him. He's in pain right now, and she kisses his scarred hand, holding in her own boiling fury. His voice reminds her what's important, and she stays with him all night, holding him close. She's soon subject to the same pain, but it's made better by the fact that she hears his voice speaking words of rebellion that strengthen her. He's a fighter, she can tell by his voice. It worries her, but it also inspires her, because in these rough times, you have to fight.

They're getting older. His voice is sultry, and it worries her. They are struggling to make ends meet for the family they have now, another addition won't help matters. But she loses herself in his voice, and they make love. They have another baby, but it'll turn out all right, as long as she can hear his voice speak in baby talk to their first little girl. She's sure he's in love over his head, she can tell by his voice. It worries her a little, but she smiles, because she knows she is too.

She's ninety three and he will never be. His voice has become silent, and she's terrified. He's gone, and she's not sure she can make it. Each breath is slower, and she hears his voice calling from somewhere in the past. Or maybe it's from somewhere in the future, her ears don't work very well now, she can't tell. She passes away, peacefully, and in truth she's happier, because now she can listen to his voice again, young and strong, not old and warbling. They're dead; it's clear as crystal because of his voice. It worries her, but not really, because they're happy together again, and she's really missed hearing his voice, no matter how much it's worried her over the years.

**Lee Jordan and Katie Bell**


End file.
